Week of 2012-04-29
; Comic strips of for the week of April 29, 2012. Sunday Phoebe and the unicorn are sitting on a square blue blanket in a field with various flowers and ferns scattered about. A pink teapot and teacup sit between them. Phoebe is wearing a pale blue hat with a wide brim and the $7.99 price tag still attached. She explains why they are there. "If we're going to be best friends, you'll need to know all about me." The unicorn looks at Phoebe, a teacup floating beside her. Phoebe continues with "I was born in a golden palace, and a host of angel butteflies sang of the new era my birth would usher in." A dashing and confident smile lights her face. "And my middle name is 'DANGER'." The unicorn points a hoof at Phoebe and refutes those statements: "You were born at Harbor General with a slight case of jaundice, and your middle name is 'Grizelda'." The unicorn quietly takes a sip from the cup still floating in front of her while Phoebe sits dumbfounded. That lasts just long enough for Phoebe to ask with annoyance, "How did—". To which, the unicorn answers matter-of-factly with confidence, "Unicorn." Notes notes and reprint info Monday Phoebe and the unicorn are walking down a dirt road in the forest. Phoebe asks, "Do you have a name?" to which the unicorn responds with a simple, "I do", but then it stops and strikes a pose to say, "I am Marigold Heavenly Nostrils." Phoebe stands in surprise for a few moments while Marigold continues to pose. When she can find her voice again, she says, "That's the BEST NAME I'VE EVER HEARD." Marigold is excited and replies, "Yes it is!" Notes notes and reprint info Tuesday Phoebe is riding Marigold as they go through the forest. Marigold turns her head around to ask, "If I'm to be your 'best friend,' what exactly is that to mean?" Phoebe stretches her arms out and smiles. "It MEANS... I'm officially the MOST AWESOME GIRL IN THE WORLD!" Marigold has her doubts. "Officially?" Phoebe holds up the badge she made with a large gold star at the bottom. "I've appointed myself Federal Awesomeness Inspector." Notes notes and reprint info Wednesday As Phoebe and Marigold continue their ride through a meadow with nearby trees, Phoebe states, "There's so many things I want us to do...". Then a look of fierce glee comes across her face. "But the FIRST thing is, I wanna rub you in Dakota's stupid, snotty face." Marigold gets a concerned and nervous look on her face as Phoebe looks back at her and then Phoebe clarifies. "Not literally." Marigold's head droops with relief. "Whew!" Notes notes and reprint info Thursday Marigold is sitting next to Phoebe, who is standing on a stump of a tree that's been cut down. A pink backpack sits against the stump. Arms wide, Phoebe says, "Tomorrow at show and tell, I'll stand up and say 'allow me to present MY BEST FRIEND, MARIGOLD HEAVENLY NOSTRILS!'" Phoebe gestures with joy at Marigold and tells her, "That's the cue for you to take a flying leap through the window, trailing rainbows and stars!" Marigold points at her with her left front hoof. "There may be something wrong with you." Phoebe doesn't really notice as she's digging through her backpack. "I need you to SHINE. I brought some glitter and 'Crisco'...." Notes notes and reprint info Friday The following day at school, Phoebe stands at the front of the room next to a whiteboard with her teacher. The whiteboard has "show and tell!" written on it in large letters. The teacher is a lady in a turquoise sweater, a matching dress with a wide hem, glasses and light brown hair. She introduces the activity: "First up for show and tell, we have Phoebe!" Phoebe excitedly raises her arms. She's wearing a plain lavender shirt with a darker purple dress and her black boots. The background behind her is a mustard yellow, with lines radiating outward, leaving a large halo-like gap around her head. She clears her throat and announces, "I have something REALLY REALLY REALLY special an important!" She raises a finger and closes her eyes as the background returns to a plain white. "You should SERIOUSLY be sitting down for this," she tells the class. The class is silent because they are already sitting at their desks. Slightly embarassed, Phoebe clasps her hands behind her back and looks at the ceiling. "Um, good. Carry on," she tells them. Notes notes and reprint info Saturday Phoebe leans to her left and gestures to her right, a smile on her face as she talks. "Fellow children, I give you my best friend and UNICORN... MARIGOLD HEAVENLY NOSTRILS!" She closes her eyes and gestures further. A few moments later, she opens one eye and looks to her right, just below the open window with the shade pulled half-way down. Nothing's there. From the back of the room, someone does a couple of fake coughs, saying "FREAK" in between. Embarassed, Phoebe tries to recover. "Bask in her ASTONISHING POWER OF INVISIBILITY!" Notes * This storyline continues next week on Monday. Category:2012 comics